


Noticing

by Shi_Wolf



Series: Finding Hosie [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Wolf/pseuds/Shi_Wolf
Summary: Josie's perspective on Hope's return to school.





	Noticing

**Noticing Hope.**

_Josie’s Perspective._

It's been quiet, too quiet. Perhaps it's due to the absence of mom, off on yet another recruitment mission. Or perhaps it's due to the lack of poking we've been doing lately - was it just Hope who we argued with? No, of course not, it must be due to the lack of incidents we've had, there's not been any explosive class accidents in a while - thank goodness.

Though, the calm always comes to an end in one way or another. I saw that Hope returned today, my dad dragged us out to greet her, though I was certain that it wouldn't be very helpful for Hope to see us right now. It's not like we've ever been friends. Despite this, I can't help noticing how different she is from earlier this year, although... who could blame her? Even Lizzie seemed to notice during the awkward encounter.

Glancing up at the bus, I noticed how the usually bright cheeks of Hope Mar.. Mikaelson (got to remember that!) were uncharacteristically pale, with the addition of bags under her eyes. My natural reaction would be to hug her, though I'm not sure that she'd actually appreciate it so I simply stand, making brief eye contact with her as she walks over before focusing on the front gates of the school. Next thing I knew we were walking back towards the school, Hope drifting behind us.

As the week goes on I can't help noticing how she continues to float around the school, avoiding all forms of social interaction. I always found that sharing how we feel is a great way of working through problems, although, it's more difficult when you don't have a twin... I think I'm going to attempt to talk to her, once she seems ready of course. There's just never a right time. 

Now it's the full moon, we've just finished the barrier spell to ensure that no werewolves make their way into the school tonight. There's not been anyone new in some time so they're all comfortable enough to roam the fields surrounding the school. You can hear the howling if you stand close enough to the window. I've been wondering about how it must feel to be a different animal, free to run... I've just spent the past few hours revising for a magical history test in the library. Lizzie didn't really feel like studying so I've just been studying, I'd like to make sure I keep my grades up so I can help out anyone who is struggling with the syllabus.

Tap... Tap... Tap... Ugh, the last thing I need is someone distracting my work. I sigh, suddenly filled with a need to shout at whoever it is making that incessant sound. Turning round, my eyes are immediately drawn to Hope, twitching as she stares out at the moon. Shoot, I have no wish to confront her today, we've already had one awkward interaction, no need to start another. My sisters attempt at a poke earlier ended quite violently, with steam coming out of both parties ears. So, instead of doing either of the logical responses - returning to my studies, or simply leaving back to my room I find my mouth open, the words already halfway out... "Hey, you alright?" Hope literally jumped two feet upwards, before shortly responding "what's it to you". Before I can even respond, she's already left the library. Crap. Now I can't even focus on my work.

Just as I'm about to leave the library, the attractive new girl 'Penelope Park' has somehow appeared in front of me. "Did you apparate here or something?" Great, the first thing that comes to mind is a Harry Potter reference... Good going Josie. Surprisingly, this seems to crack her up and she sits down. We ended up talking for over an hour, though it felt like a few minutes. I guess tonight wasn't a complete disaster.

As I lie in my bed, contemplating the days many events, I can't help but realise that I missed the shake in Hope's voice in her response... Did I really become that insensitive?

Oh well, that's a problem for another day, I'll have to work on approaching Penelope tomorrow, it's like I'm already infatuated with her smile.

Gradually, the weeks turn into months, dad's slowly spending more and more time with Hope - I think it's good that someone is keeping an eye on her, though it's really getting on Lizzie's nerves. With my potential relationship with Penelope blossoming, evolving and promptly exploding, Hope Mikaelson is the last thing on my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Didn't expect the response to the first part of this series, I'm planning on making this quite a gradual process - to make it flow a bit more naturally. Some should cover each character's POV during the episodes in Legacies (with some minor fixes).   
> In terms of this instalment, there should be some better updates coming soon, this is just a sort of filler between Hope's return and the start of Legacies, feel free to criticise wherever necessary.


End file.
